School of Ascension
The School of Ascension was founded in November 2013 by Alexander Williams. The School of Ascension preaches a message of tolerance, meditation, and striving to explore space. Memebers of the School that do not hold any clerical rank are called Students of Ascension. Core Beliefs- "Bare Basics" The School of Ascension follows the teachings of The Handbook of Ascension. In the Handbook, Students learn many things, the basics being summed up in the "Bare Basics". 1. All persons are equal in the eyes of Spirit, and all persons are capable of living on a path right for them. 2. Tolerance of the lifestyle of other persons is necessary in order for Ascension to occur. 3. Meditation and other methods of understanding youself and your situation is excellent for your physical, emotional, and spiritual health. 4. There is much more left to discover, and humanity cannot Ascend without discovery. 5. There is no sin as bad as ignorant intolerance. 6. Spirit is everything and everyone. 7. Humanity is lethal to the places it inhabits. In order to continue our growth while maintaining what is left of our planet, it is necessary to expand into space and worlds abroad. 8. Humanity is not alone. 9. Everyone has something to give to society, and society should give back to those who do. 10. If it harms noone, it is neither crime nor sin. What is Ascension? Ascension is, as taught by the Handbook, two different things that go hand in hand. There is Spiritual Ascension, which is individual and acheived whenever the person has achieved all that they can in their lifetime, while staying true to the Bare Basics. There is also Human Ascension, which is referring to humanity as a species. Humanity cannot Ascend until after we have removed the chains that bind us to a single liveable planet, until we value life and peace over war and death, and until we value unity over money. As you can see, Human Ascension is a huge goal of the School, but most likely won't be acheived in our life time. However, each of us can strive for Spiritual Ascension. Spiritual Ascension takes us to the afterlife, a place where we a forever unified with spirit in everyone and everything. If we do not acheive ascension in our lifetime, we will be reborn later sometime to try again. What is "Spirit"? Spirit is the energy that binds everyone and everything together. You are Spirit, and Spirit is you. Spirit is both the creator and the creation. Those who have Ascended are forever joined to Spirit, able to strengthen the bond between people and the Earth. Leadership and Gatherings DISCLAIMER: SINCE THERE IS LITERALLY NOONE IN THE SCHOOL RIGHT NOW, THIS SECTION IS FOR FUTURE REFERENCE ONLY. Each gathering of Students in an area is called a class. A class meets in an Academy, which is our version of a Church. The Class is then seperated into smaller sub-classes which are usually as follows: Young Children (2-9), Young Persons (10-13), Young Adults (14-17), and then Adult. Sub Classes are led by a Teacher, someone who has taken the Certification Test and has proven able to teach others from the Handbook properly. Above the Teacher, there is no formal leader. Each group of Teachers in every Academy will be part of The Teacher's Commitee that designates who is in charge of what, and etc. The most respected teacher is usually seen as the Authority to go to in the event of Disputes. There is also the Prinipal, whose only distinction above the Teahcers is that he makes sure ever teacher is doing their job correctly and also on occassion acts as a represntative to the University and ensures every teacher knows what the University is requiring (what is talked about at General Conference, what donations will go to, what to focus on teaching, etc.) Even by becoming a Teacher, who are still a Student. Teachers are not expected to be perfect in every area, and so they help each other learn. There is also the University. At University, the Students and Teachers from around the World can gather to pray, meditate, learn of the School's plans for the next year, and other things concerning the School. The University is simply a large Class, (that for now only exists online), and the only distinction is that it will be Holding General Conference every November that applies to the entire School. Teachers at the University must take another test to prove that they are worthy of handling the largest group of students. Category:Religions